That Is Not The She He Was Asking For
by Eyeslikeabushbaby.x
Summary: What if Addison was the one holding the bomb? What if Alex was the one to ask the Chief where she was?


**I know I should be updating my Twilight stories, and I'm working on that, promise! I just really wanted to type this up as it's been in my head for a while.**

**Summary: Alex is married to Izzie, but in love with Addison (the whole Addison/Derek/Meredith triangle.) Addison is good friends with Callie, Bailey and Meredith. She's still the Chief's favourite and an attending. Izzie is an Attending too (She's the plastic surgeon and is the one who slept with Mark.) Alex, Meredith, George and Cristina are interns. Izzie is friends with Denny and he still likes her, but he can't tell her because she's married.**

**That's not the she he was asking for:**

Alex's head was full of worried thoughts, he couldn't stop pacing the hallway, stressing about her. She was up there… Holding a freaking _bomb_.

He couldn't even process the thought that she might die; that she could explode with the device in her hand.

The Chief and his wife Adele walk into the hall, Adele gives Alex a concerned look; she knows all about _her_.

"Karev." The Chief puts his hand on Alex's arm to stop him from moving.

"Where is she?" He demands. "_Where is she?_"

"She right here." The Chief looks behind him as a girl runs towards him.

"Alex, oh God!" Izzie gasps, bringing him into a tight embrace. "What were you and Shepherd thinking?" She holds his face in her hands so she's staring into his eyes. "Why would you stay on that floor just to finish a surgery?"

Alex doesn't reply to her question, he can't speak. He stays there, silently hugging his wife.

Adele looks at her husband and sighs. "That is not the she he was asking for."

"Thank God you're alive." Izzie whispers in his ear; but Alex still doesn't respond. He should care, he should care that he's okay and in his wife's arms… But he can't stop thinking about Addison Montgomery.

/

Izzie leaves Alex after her pager goes off, he waits with The Chief, Adele and Nurse Olivia for the bomb squad to arrive with news.

The elevator rings, telling the doctors on the floor that someone is coming.

The Chief looks up from the chart he's holding, Adele stops talking to Nurse Olivia.

The metal doors open with a ding and Alex's eyes widen at what's on the other side of them.

"We've got you, Addison." Burke and Derek are holding each of her hands as they help her out of the elevator.

"Oh my God." The Chief murmurs.

"Addison!" Adele gasps.

She's standing there, flanked by Derek and Burke, her face set in a blank expression. Her body covered in dirt, dust and blood; her navy blue scrubs are ruined and her normally flawless fiery red hair looks windswept.

She shakes away Burke and Derek, they let go of her reluctantly but still hover by her side.

"What the hell happened?" Chief asks the two men, but they don't answer him.

Addison stares at Alex, her eyes full of tears now. He gazes back… she's alive.

"A-Alex." Addison breathes weakly, as soon as his name leaves her lips she collapses to the floor.

"I got you, Addie." He rushes to catch her.

The Chief takes in the scene and realises what his wife had meant before. "I see." He says simply, nodding his head. He then turns to Shepherd and Burke, "What happened?" He asks again.

"The bomb exploded." Burke explains. "The patient is fine. The leader of the bomb squad had just taken it off Addison, she was only at the other end of the hall when it went off."

Adele and Alex see Addison's eyes fill with tears as Burke tells everyone what had happened.

"So he's…"

"Gone. Along with the bomb." Burke says sadly. Addison sobs into Alex's chest as he rubs her back.

"Thank you Preston." The Chief nods and looks at Derek. "What about your patient?"

"He's stable." Derek tells him.

The Chief nods, "Okay, both of you go and clean up. Then if you don't mind, there are doctors downstairs waiting for news. Yang, Grey, O'Malley and Torres are down there trying to calm them all down." The two men leave at the names of Cristina and Meredith.

There's a moment of silence; until Addison can't contain her tears.

The Chief kneels beside her. "Addie, I need you to breath for me, okay?" He looks at Alex. "Get Grey and Torres to clean her up in the locker rooms."

"I can do it." Alex argues.

Chief shakes his head. "No." He now knows that Alex still cares for Addison in more than a friend way, he knows he can't let Izzie get hurt; he knows there can't be anymore drama in this day.

"Can I stay with her?" He needs to be with her, he wants to reassure her that she's fine.

"Richard…" Adele says, looking at Addison and Alex with sympathy.

"Fine, Karev, go with her… Chief's orders."

"Chief's orders. Thank you sir." He is acting in a very non-Alex way, this is no time to act in an Alex way. "Come on Addison." He picks her up bridal style, she wimpers slightly, then rests her head on his shoulder and they get into the elevator.

"He really loves her." Adele sighs sadly as the two watch them leave.

/

"Jesus Christ!" Callie exclaims as Addison and Alex come into view. "Addison!" She gets up from the table where Meredith, Cristina, George, Burke, Bailey and Derek are sitting.

The interns and Bailey look at the scene with wide eyes. The two attendings bow their heads sadly.

"Oh my God." Bailey, Meredith and Cristina all say simultaneously.

"Meredith and Callie, The Chief asked if you would clean her up, he said to use the locker rooms." Alex explains, the orthopaedic doctor and the intern look at each other and nod.

"Sure." Meredith agrees.

Callie goes to take Addison from Alex but she holds tighter onto his neck. Callie frowns, "I'll carry her." Alex says and they get back into the elevator.

There's silence between everyone at the table.

"Whoa, she looked like she'd died and Alex had freaking resurrected her… Did you see all the blood on her, and the look on her face?" Cristina breaks the peace.

"Cristina…" Burke warns.

"She's not resurrected, and she's clearly not dead. She's fine." Derek says, but more to himself than Yang.

/

"Addison?" Meredith waves a hand in front of Addison's face as Alex puts her down on the bench. Addison stares at Meredith with hollow eyes.

Meredith steps back, a little scared. "We-uh- are going to put you in the shower." She tells her slowly and gestures to Callie who sticks her hand in the running water.

"It's nice and warm Addie." Callie takes Addison's hand and places her under the shower.

Alex watches as Callie washes Addison's hair, Meredith takes a cloth and rubs the dirt off her arms. Addison closes her eyes to tilt her head up at the water, letting it run down her cheeks and soak her pale face.

Callie and Meredith seem to forget he's there. Meredith forces Addison to remove her soaking wet scrub top and Callie takes her ruined pants and sneakers.

Addison looks at Alex, she's standing there in her underclothes while her friends clean her. Alex can see tears running down her cheeks as she gazes at him with her stunning blue eyes.

Callie sees the looks between her two friends, she nudges Meredith and they both come up with some lame excuse about needing more wash cloths so they can leave for a few minutes.

At first; he doesn't move. Neither of them do. Until Alex has had enough. "What went on today was bad." He starts. "_Really bad_. I was sure you were going to die. I'd convinced myself not to get my hopes up when I heard that you were the girl with the bomb. I thought I'd never see you again and the thought made me sick. But… Somehow… You're here… and alive. I still can't believe you were the girl with the freaking bomb" He finishes his sentence in a very Alex way. He gets up off his chair and takes her hands. "Addison, I can never stop caring about you." He gets closer to her, and he can feel her quick breaths against his face. "As much as I've tried… I can never stop caring." He pressed his lips too hers, she kisses him back; it's slow but meaningful. He breaks away and she looks disappointed. "Addison. I shouldn't tell you this, it's not fair on you, but Addie… I love y-"

"Izzie wait!" He stops talking as they hear Meredith scream before the door slams open and Izzie storms in.

"What _the hell _are you doing?" Izzie demands angrily, staring at the two of them; Addison in her soaking wet underwear, Alex holding her tightly.

"I'm washing her. Chief's orders." Alex says simply, letting go of Addison and hoping to get away with the half-lie.

"Chief's orders?" Izzie scoffs. "It was the Chief who asked you to bathe your half-naked, dirty ex-mistress?" Izzie glaring at Addison in disgust, who looks away awkwardly.

"No-but."

Meredith and Callie both burst into the room at the same time. "Izzie!"

"I'm sorry Alex." Izzie calms herself. "I should've seen it coming. I just can't do this. You don't- you don't love me… Not like you love her… I can't do this."

"Izzie!" Alex calls after her as she rushes back out with tearing falling down her face. It's all to fast to process… Alex is left staring at the door. Meredith and Callie exchange glances; Addison holds her hand out for Alex. "I'm sorry." She whispers for the first time in two hours; her voice cracking halfway through her sentence.

"Shhh." He mutters into her hair.

Meredith and Callie look at each other, and decide it's the best time to leave them alone again.

/

"Izzie?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine Denny."

"You can't lie to me." Denny Duquette tells her. "I may have heart problems, but my brain's just fine."

She looks at him and sighs. "My marriage is over."

His smile disappears. "Oh… I'm sorry."

Izzie shakes her head. "I'm fine, really. I should've seen it coming. He loves Addison and I can't compete with her..."

"I'm sorry." Denny tells her again, not knowing what else to say. Not knowing whether to be happy that she's single, like any other guy would. Or to be sad and be her friend.

She smiles. "So am I."

/

After Addison is clean, Alex dresses her. She talks a little more; but is still quiet.

"I thought I was going to die too." She says suddenly. Alex turns around to look at her. She keeps talking. "I was sure I wouldn't make it out."

"Addison…" He stops her.

She doesn't listen. "I thought I would never see you again. And I know this is a _really _bad time; but…" She pauses to take a deep breath "I love you, Alex."

Alex stops what he's doing. Addison looks disappointed when he doesn't react straight away, when he doesn't kiss her.

"Alex I'm sor-"

She's broken off by his lips crashing against hers. "I love you too." He whispers in her ear and her eyes immediately light up with joy; she kisses him again.

"I'm sorry about your marriage." She tells him, but he presses a finger to her lips.

"Don't talk." He says as he begins to remove the clothes he's just put her in…

**Sooooo, what do you think? I'm not sure if I like it, (I didn't like writing an 'evil' Izzie.) but you know what would make me feel better… Reviews… (hint hint) **


End file.
